Fangtooth
|enemies = Rogue, Evil Robots, Classified (formerly), Luther, Bud and Lou, Reggie, Goons, Mad Dog's brothers, Redpaw, Vlad and Vladmir|likes = Digging, howling, music, magic, having fun with Hugo, Mad Dog, bouncy balls, bones, sleeping, adventures, helping others, reading, meat,|dislikes = Loneliness, having no one to play with, remembering he's an orphan, his brother's recent death, mistreatment, Hugo or Mad Dog in danger, losing his fur|powers = Superhuman strength and speed Eternal youth|possessions = |weapons = Claws|fate = Continues to go on adventures with his best friend, Hugo and adoptive brother, Mad Dog}}'''Fangtooth '''is a deuteragonist in the Black Lion franchise. He's a burly werewolf who resides in Wolf City and works alongside as Hugo's sidekick and best friend. Background Years before the events of the ''Black Lion, ''Fangtooth was born to a young and happy couple of werewolves. Fangtooth was given his name by his father because of the fang in the front of his mouth. To celebrate, the young wolf pup's birth, his parents gave their son, a orange hat which had magical abilities, making it his signature. Three months after his birth, Fangtooth became a brother when his mother gave birth to a newborn unnamed baby. He and Fangtooth immediately became best friends and a brotherly bond was formed and grew stronger. Shortly, after turning 18, Fangtooth finished high school and moved into a house of his own, with his brother. One day, after getting a job as a digger, Fangtooth received word from the city's doctor, that his parents are in the hospital. Fangtooth and his brother, quickly rushed to the hospital, only to see their corpses. Fangtooth asked the doctor, what was wrong with his parents, and to the latter's surprise, the doctor said that the werewolf's parents died from leukemia. Fangtooth and his brother mourn the unfortunate death of their parents. One year after the events with his deceased parents, Fangtooth encountered Hugo Wooten, a teenager visiting Wolf Town for the convention. At first, Fangtooth doesn't notice the teenager because he was digging holes and listening to music. Hugo and Fangtooth managed to meet each other and began to form a friendship while playing a game of hockey. When the game was over, Hugo bid Fangtooth, a farewell and promised to come back to the city to visit him again. Development Fangtooth is loosely based off, the werewolf Fangface from the TV series with the same name. Fangtooth's design is basically based off Fangface. The storywriter wanted to give Fangtooth, a name that was based off his large tooth in the front of his face. Also, for comedy effect, the storywriter decided to have Fangtooth's orange cap, be magical, being bottomless and having an arsenal of objects to help his friends and defend himself from enemies. Personality Just like his best friend, Hugo, Fangtooth is optimistic, energetic, loyal, eccentric and far from being a menacing werewolf. Since the day, Fangtooth was born, he chose to live with positivity and happiness. As a result, Fangtooth is quick to make friends and craves affections and companionship towards everyone he meets. Fangtooth is also quick to accept those who want to join the family. He immediately became best friends with Mad Dog and was happy to call him, his brother and to protect him when his savage brothers were attacking Wolfwood Forest. Fangtooth does however, show the traits of a menacing werewolf. His aggressiveness is a sign of Fangtooth's loyalty to his friends and family, most notably Hugo and Mad Dog. Fangtooth acts savage towards any rivals, that he knew from school. When he encountered Classified at the North Wind lair, he was shown to be passive-aggressive for the whole episode. When Fangtooth gets down on his four legs and bares his teeth at his enemies, foreshadowing them, what harm he'll do, if they harm any of his friends or family. Although Fangtooth may act feral towards a rival, he doesn't hate them enough to die. For example, in the ''Wolf Pack, ''when Rogue was about to blast Classified with ruby ray, Fangtooth jumped in front of Classified and was zapped into a ruby statue. Fangtooth's selflessness and kindness proves to be one of his strengths as his big and loving heart revived him from the Evil Robot's curse. Fangtooth even admitted that he couldn't bear to see Classified die, especially after his brother's tragic death. Fangtooth has shown to have matured in the other episodes of the cartoon series. For one, he's taking full responsibility for his actions, when his curiosity and mischievousness gets the best of him. Also, Fangtooth is willing to put aside his optimism and playfulness to help a friend, who's in need of help or medical attention, another way of how Fangtooth has matured. Physical appearance Fangtooth is a large, burly and excessively muscular beige wolf with white paws and feet. He has an aqua blue eye color and wears an orange cap, which he calls "magic cap." Powers and abilities * '''Wolf Physiology: '''Fangtooth is an anthropomorphic wolf. * '''Superhuman Strength: '''As Fangtooth dug holes in Wolf City, he grew stronger and stronger, as he needed all of his upper body strength to dig his claws very deep into the dirt. Also, according to Fangtooth, himself, his deceased mother fed him a lot as a pup. Also, his large size can be a problem, if he's trying to squeeze himself into a tight place. * '''Superhuman Speed: '''The food diet, he received as a pup gave Fangtooth, a great amount of speed. At his digging job, Fangtooth may have to dig holes at a very fast pace for their warmup. Since then, Fangtooth has developed, the powerful strength of a werewolf. * '''Immortality: '''Fangtooth gained immortality from the immortality pill, that Matthew made for him. Appearances A Day at the Park The episode begins Fangtooth and Hugo playing a game of hockey and telling them, the story of how they met. When the flashback was over, so was the hockey game. To celebrate, their strong friendship, they happily embrace and laugh in amusement. The Wolf and the Dog In this episode, Fangtooth tells Hugo, that his younger brother returned from his trip, he instantly caught anthrax and passed away from the highly infectious disease, leading Hugo to create Mad Dog, a friend who will pose as Fangtooth's brotherly figure. By the end of the episode, Mad Dog was adopted as Fangtooth's brother. The Black Lion Fangtooth mostly serves as a deuteragonist in the cartoon series. Category:Article of the week Category:Wolves Category:The Black Lion characters Category:Males Category:Heroes Category:Magic Users Category:Wooten characters Category:Singing characters Category:Characters in Storybooks Category:Orphans Category:TV Animation characters Category:Dancers Category:Anthropomorphic characters Category:Forest animals Category:Siblings Category:Teenagers Category:Deuteragonists Category:Those brought back to life Category:Athletes Category:Musicians Category:American characters Category:Animated characters Category:Mentors Category:Characters Under Spells